Talk:Atlantis Pre-Release Campaign/@comment-28605611-20191212204212/@comment-29547051-20191212235555
from what was explained from the Reddit posts: Ivan: Ivan gets identity crisis because he finally realizes that his pan-history soul is in his lost belt body. He also finds out about Shikibu's library, and greets her in swimsuit Nero's line. He then tries to ley-shift to get more rare books by creating counterfeits for the library and Iskandar wants in as well. To commemorate, the two suggest they rename the library to "The Great Alexandria Ivan the Terrible Lovely Murasaki Shikibu Library". After finding and fighting a ghost who gets all his powers from his desire to read books and knows about digital theft, they return with the data. Just when they were about to order a sign for the library, they get lectured by Spartacus on how they should not put in their names when the owner is Shikibu. They then apologized and proposed that the library be named "The Great Terrible but Lovely Murasaki Shikibu Library", but Shikibu was too focused on the new books to notice and just simply agreed, which led to them ordering a sign and thus the library's official name become it. In the new library, Ivan explains why he is in Chaldea, and that not only him, but all the other servants are there to see to the end how you will fight in this battle, so you must do your best to not betray their trust. --- Lanling: Blackbeard stalks Lanling the whole day trying to find out what this perfect ikemen's weakness is, but turns out he was a perfect ikemen in body and soul. Also the library's new name will be mentioned here as well. To stop Blackbeard from doing his acts any further they put up a fight with BB calling in Chen Gong for help. 3, 2, 1, and Blackbeard goes blasting of agaaaaaaaainnnn...! --- Anastasia: Anastasia reveals to you that she is a prankster and decides to prank you. After having Vii take care of the prank and getting stuck in a lava area and an ice prison, you call it a day. She then sees nightmare flashes of lostbelt prologue and tells you to never let go of her after waking up. --- Valkyrie: The valks get hooked up on playing galges to understand love. Tomoe, their gaming friend, fearing that they are disrupting their life cycle tells you. Upon eharing, Sigurd chimes in, saying that he has a plan (glassess flash). You bring Thrud, the main registered valk unit to the simulator where you fight Sisurtr, who calls the valks broken machines of Odin who are trying to be human. After the fight, it was revealed that it was a set-up by Sigurd and Bryn and you to tell them that it's okay to waver after hearing the valks admit that they are broken but won't deny it. It's not always a 1 and 0 in everything and wavering is a step to let one move forward. Ortlinde writes in the valks memory bank that them trying to understand love is not the whole reason they started playing galges. Also Tomoe helped appeal to Sigurd and Bryn that 1 hour of games a day is too little so they got 2 hours a day. --- Qin Liangyu: Liang tried to recreate panda data in the simulator but keeps turning into Lobo. After a meeting it seems that certain animal data are bugged turning them into other monsters. With Babbage's help you take down the bugs but can't fix Lobo's bug. By having Nursery help you presuade Lobo he comes and tears apart the faker bug. After that it's revealed that the panda data was bugged too long that they can;t recreate it. Liang wanted to recreate pandas to not only look at them but also have you look at them. You made the same chocolate she made for your valentine to cheer her up. --- Tomoe: Tomoe talks about her life with Yoshinaka. Apparently she lost her oni powers after giving birth to her son. Napoleon: Skadi remembers every bit of 2.2 and is having PTSD since she would prefer Ophelia surviving instead of her being here. Seems they are on very friendly terms back then, and she is hit hard by Ophelia's death.